Revamped
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT What happens after Morgan takes Reid out for a drink? Something......interesting. No Slash. Please R&R!


Revamped

"...........my mind isnt right at the moment. I cannot update any of my stories until i get the crazy out of me. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid walked into the BAU offices- glaring. He was mad- violently mad. He walked to Hotch's office with his arms at his sides, and his messenger bag wrapped over them. He walked into the office without knocking- the door was already opened. "Hotch." he said- anger evident in his voice. Hotch looked up at Reid- and nearly had a heart attack. He looked up and down Reid, and gasped.

"My god Reid.....wha...." he paused,shaking his head,"what happened? Is this some sort of delayed teenage rebellion? Because Gideon did warn me about this............"

"NO! THIS IS NOT SOME DELAYED TEENAGE REBELLION! THIS IS A NIGHT OUT WITH MOGAN!" he shouted back. He let out a deep breath through his teeth. "I am sorry, but I have to talk to Morgan. I just thought you would like to know that you just may need a replacement." he said calmy.

"What? I'm not following you, Reid." Hotch said cautiously.

"You will soon enough." he muttered as he walked out the door..........

Morgan and Prentiss sat at their desks in the silence- that is, until Reid came by. He stormed over to Morgan's desk-yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Prentiss looked at Reid, and gasped. He was wearing a tight My Chemical Romance shirt, a pair of VERY skinny skinny jeans, and bright hot pink shoes. She looked at his hair- which was now pin-straight black with purple highlights- and stood up from her seat- shocked beyond all belief.

"My god Reid! Are you going emo?" she said breathlessly. Reid glared at her.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING EMO! MORGAN TOOK ME OUT LAST NIGHT!" he screamed. Prentiss looked at Reid- who was still glaring.

"What did you do to him?!" But all Morgan did was snicker.

Reid had finally had enough. He threw his messenger bag onto the floor,and pounced on Morgan-tackling him to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"Is this about the look or the tattoo?" Morgan laughed. Suddenly, Reid looked up- confused.

"What tattoo?" he asked. Morgan looked away- mouthing 'crap.'

"Oh-um......no. There's no tattoo." he said. Reid wasn't buying it. He pinned Morgan down on the ground.

"WHAT TATTOO?!" he yelled.

"The one on your back!" With that, Reid got off the floor, and walked to the bathroom. He pulled up his skin-tight t-shirt, and gasped. On his lower back, was a purple butterfly tattoo. He pulled his shirt back down, and ran back to Morgan- in full attack mode.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed as he attacked Morgan. Prentiss was left baffled in the corner of her desk. 'Oh my god.' she thought. Just as Reid was about to kick Morgan, Hotch came in the room.

"Hey! Hey!" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Reid-pulling him off Morgan.

"Please! Just let me hit him once!" Reid begged. But Hotch only tightened his hold on Reid. "Reid, calm down. Tell us what happened."

"Fine! Fine." Reid said- finally calming down. "Morgan took me out to a bar last night, and got me drunk. So he took me to a tatto parlor, and a Hot Topic at the nearest mall." he explained- no further explanation was needed.

"Oh." Prentiss said.

"Morgan, is it true that you took advantage of Reid like that?" Hotch asked. Morgan nodded.

"Yes. And I think that the black mascara looks great with the purple eyeshadow." he teased. Reid lunged at him, but Hotch gripped his arms again.

"You suck Morgan!" Reid yelled out.

"Morgan- it was wrong of you to take advantage of Reid like that. Now, you're going to get Reid a change of clothes, and Reid's going to call someone about that tattoo-assuming he wants it removed." Reid nodded. "Okay then. Morgan-get Reid some clothes. Now." With that, Morgan went in search of some clothes.

"Huh." Prentiss said suddenly. Hotch and Reid turned around.

"What?" Reid asked.

"You really DO pull off the emo-look. You look nice." she said. Reid instantly blushed. "Oh, and nice tattoo. Purple really is your color." With that, Prentiss left the room, and Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then." Hotch mumbled. "I'm going to leave you to your call then." he added in a louder voice. Reid nodded, and Hotch left. Reid jumped on his computer and looked up a local tattoo removal buisness. But just after he finished typing the google search out, his cell phone rang. "Hello?' he asked.

"Hello! This is Tattoo Maniac- down on fourth street. I was just calling you to inform you of the results of the trial ink." a cheery voice said.

"What trial ink?" Reid asked-suddenly concerned for his own health.

"The purple ink we used was trial ink, and your friend said that it would be okay. So, no complications occured on our other costomers with the ink...........except one minor problem occured in result of the ink." she said.

"How minor?" Reid asked worriedly.

"The ink? It can't be removed. A man decided he no longer liked the tattoo of his girlfriend's name because she left him for someone else, so he went to a tattoo removal agency. They couldn't remove it at all." she said.

"WHAT?!" Reid exclaimed.

"They couldn't remove it. Thank you for testing the ink! Have a great day!" The line went dead.

Reid hung up the phone, and stood up in pure shock. His skin paled.

"DAMN IT!"

"....................hehe. arent i mean? Please R&R!"


End file.
